The Ring's Of Love
by COSMOS1
Summary: there love started thousands of years ago her death lead to his turmoil. years later she returns will she remember will there love serve, the darkness that is coming? Legolas/Serenity LOTR/SM CROSSOVER.
1. Default Chapter

I don't Owen lord of the ring's or sailor moon...  
  
  
  
A grate battle was ragging on. Elves, Human's, Dwarfs, wizards and so on fighting against lord Saron. This land called middle earth.  
  
Legolas ran to a hut were his beloved was hidden. Anaksun!! Called Legolas. Legolas my love cried a woman with long blond hair. She was not so tall, but beautiful she was with breathtaking blue eyes.  
  
We must leave Anaksun said legolas. They sneaked out of the hut they creped away then some orks stopped them. Ugly looking creators they were, deformed, tainted skin, there eyes a monsters shape, and sharp fangs. Legolas drew his sword: he would defend his love till the death. Legolas killed several Orks. Only two remained he slashed at one of them, the Ork went down presumed dead. Legolas was dealing with the last ork. He did not see the ork that he struck dead, get up and sword in his horrible hand ready to kill Legolas. Legolas!! Look out shouted Anaksun. It was to fast he couldn't stop it from killing him. Anakusn threw herself at Legolas, to Shelled him she toke the blows. She screamed in pain and a bright light exploded out of her. It killed all of the orks in a three mile radius. She collapsed in legolas arms. Anaksun please answer me. Pleaded legolas she looked at him with those innocent, pure blue eyes and she smiled legolas my love, you are well? She asked he nodded. Anaksun hold on please. Anaksun stop him from going any further and said. My love please don't you know as well as I that this is the end. I love you. she coughed up crimson liquid her blood. My love I shall return if the god's may have it, I shall return to you hold faith beloved. She closed her eye for all eternity the death of Anaksun. Anaksun. Anaksun, ANAKSUN!!! Shouted leggolas a tear slid down his face. He hugged her with all his might all the Elves, humans, Dwarfs. Looked on to the pore Elvin Legolas who lost the one he so cherished. They all mourned for Anaksun a fare maiden who gave grate happiness to all, and was the light in such dark times...  
  
Some were else, two thousand years later-  
  
A cry of a new born baby was born, a girl with golden blond hair and an upturn crescent on her brow. The mother held her new daughter and smiled the mother was the figure of goddess. Beautiful lavender hair and an up turn crescent on her brow. The mother smiled a young woman with dark green hair looked down at the child, then the mother and said my Queen what shall you name her? The Queen smiled and answered I shall name her serenity. Old friend. Very well welcome to the silver Alliances princess serenity said Pluto with a smile.  
  
  
  
So what do you think to long ( I need reviews for the next chapter ( 


	2. CH 1

I DON'T OWNE LORD OF THE RING'S OR SAILOR MOON. :-D  
  
  
  
  
  
Ugly monsters, thousand upon thousands of then. Men what looked to be Elves fighting along side with Human's and Dwarfs. Some how that felt strange, as if they never got along there was one that brought her eye, he was tall, built, with long blond hair and pointy ears an Elf he turned to her. Time seemed to stop his beautiful clear blue eye's his lips moved some word she could hear but not all then. She heard him say clearly my love I need you. Then he said her name or was it Anuksun? That's what he called her!! then she saw one of those ugly monsters about to kill him she screamed.  
  
Usagi bolted out of bed screaming. Luna jumped on her mistress bed to see if all was well.  
  
Usagi are you alright? asked Luna Usagi's eyes still were wide then she looked at Luna  
  
Luna I had they dream again! Whispered Usagi  
  
Another?! Whispered Luna we need to speak with Rei about these dreams. Maybe she can help. Said Luna  
  
I.cant tomorrow Mamo-Chan said he need have to speak to me. That it is very important. Luna! Haven't you notes that ever since he returned from America, he has been behaving strangely as if he is hiding something? Asked Usagi  
  
  
  
Go to bed Usagi you need to rest. Said Luna shaking her head Usagi lade down but was upset that everyone thought so little of her abilities that they treat her as an imbecile. Tomorrow she will put a stop to this. She thought.  
  
The next day  
  
Usagi was running, running away. How?! Could he. Why? She cried. How could. could he?!! We were too married. She ran faster she could see the temple thou small. Still about half a mile my senshi. She murmured  
  
At the temple-  
  
I have a bad feeling said Rei. Amy nodded so did everyone, then Minako jumped to her feet it the princess!!! She's in pain, in trouble we need to find her and NOW! Shouted Minako All the Inner and Outer ran to find her. When they got about three blocks down they all saw there princess crying dress torn and bruised all over her body. SENSHI!! She cried and collapse into Huruka's arms crying... 


	3. To Readers

Author's note:

I am suffering from major writers block. Chaos and I are designing the **W****eb Site** everything was going grate till our java scripts for the login and uploading of stories would not work. I am so frustrated *tears* I don't know what I am doing wrong. I had to get Bravenet password gate, I have thirty members and the limit is 20 on the pass word gate Chaos is going ballistic well truth is I'm going ballistic Chaos has been very supportive.*sigh* he's so sweet. I cant write when I'm frustrated so ** Silver X, Ring's Of Love, **and **Life Changes** will not be updating any time soon till Chaos and I can figure out were how and why's of problems even the stories that were up are lost. LOST!! how the hell can that happen? I'll tell you our server that's how some how our files were deleted Chaos the calm and Serene one took action but I just don't get it. it's not cheep to run a web site and all of this problems are driving me insane. ok enough babbling sorry! as I was saying I will not update for some time. till I can get thing in order please forgive me and have patients if all goes well soon I can have my head clear of stress and write again.


End file.
